memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Breen
This article is about the '''Breen civilization'. For information on the Breen homeworld, see Breen (planet).'' The Breen are a powerful warrior race. (VGR: "Elogium") Their civilization originates from the planet Breen in the Alpha Quadrant. Much of Breen is thought to be a frozen wasteland, although the Vorta Weyoun claimed to have heard that it may be a quite temperate planet. If this is true it poses many questions about the extent and nature of Breen counter-intelligence, as most if not all of the major Alpha Quadrant have ambassadors to Breen. History and Politics The government of the Breen is called the Breen Confederacy. The Breen had outposts near the Black Cluster that were investigated by the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) in 2368. Breen privateers have conducted raids against other species on several occasions, including the Bajoran colony of Free Haven in 2372. (DS9: "To the Death") In 2366 the Breen attacked and captured the Cardassian vessel Ravinok, using its crew as slave labour in the Dilithium mines on Dozaria. (DS9: "Indiscretion") Historically the Klingon's have been known to underestimate the extent of Breen defence; during the Klingon Second Empire, Chancellor Mow'ga ordered a fleet of Klingon warships to invade and conquer the Breen. The fleet was never heard from again. (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part") The reputation of this species has earned them a saying among the Romulans: "Never turn your back on a Breen". (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") In 2375 the Breen moved from a policy of low level hostility toward the other major powers to one of open warfare when they allied themselves to the Dominion. As well as their conventional forces they brought to the alliance a unique weapon - a form of energy damping system which could completely drain all the main power systems of a starship. The weapon proved decisive in the Second Battle of Chin'toka, allowing the Dominion to retake the system after inflicting huge losses on the Allies. Fortunately the Allies were subsequently able to capture an example of the Breen weapon along with the technicians who installed it, allowing them to develop countermeasures. The Breen continued to fight with the Dominion until the end. Demonstrating a willingness to die for the cause that matched that of the Jem'Hadar. In some respects this actually worked to the benefit of the Allies - the Dominion's increasing reliance on the Breen made the Cardassians feel more and more isolated and abandoned and was a contributory factor in their eventual split from the Dominion. Society and Culture The Breen are known to be a warrior race. They also make use of slave labour, at least some of these slaves are captured in raids on other species. (DS9: "Indiscretion") The Breen commonly produce offspring at a very early age. (VGR: "Elogium") It is not known if this means a young average age for known humanoid species, or if the Breen have children at an age that would be concidered young amoung Breen. The Breen entertain their offspring with nursery rhyme's. Breen nursery rhyme's can be made up of a heterophonic, five-line verse with an alternating tetrameter and pentameter structure, these are nonsensical phrases strung together because they rhyme (at least to the Breen). Some Breen music, which can accompany these nursery rhyme's is written on a Lyxian scale. (DS9: "For the Uniform") ''The Breen may also be involved in the weapons market as the Ferengi Gaila dealt in Breen CRM-114's. (DS9: "Business as Usual") Physiology Since the Breen home world is thought to have an extremely low average temperature, it is belived that the Breen have evolved with a unique physiology in order to cope with this ultra-cold environment. They breathe a fairly standard oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere at close to normal pressure. The Breen have no blood or other liquid circulatory system. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") However, if the Breen homeworld is temperateas suggested by Weyoun, then their reason for wearing environmental suits, if they are environmental suits at all, is much more mysterious. The brain of the Breen is structured into four lobes, this protects them from the probing of some empathic species, most notably Betazoids, who are unable to detect the thoughts or emotions of the Breen.. (TNG: "The Loss") Science and Technology Given that most known humanoid species live on class M planets with an average temperature far above the supposed temperature of Breen, the Breen are largely thought to have had to develop environmental suits in order to co-exist with others. The Breen are known for their knowledge of sophisticated cold-storage units, summed up in Captain Sisko's statement "if anyone knows how to keep things cold, it's the Breen". The Breen have also developed organic technology to the point where they routinely use biological spacecraft. (VGR: "Scorpion, Part I") Some of these ships are fitted with cloaking devices and the Breen are known to use type 3-disruptors like the Romulans and Klingons. The ships on the other hand have been known to make use of both disruptors and phasors. (TNG: "Hero Worship") (DS9: "Indiscretion") They also manufacturer the CRM-114; a portable hand cannon designed to target moving objects and surface emplacements. (DS9: "Business as Usual") People *Thot Gor *Thot Pran References *TNG: "The Loss" *TNG: "Hero Worship" *''Star Trek: Generations'' *DS9: "Crossfire" *DS9: "To the Death" *VOY: "Elogium" *VOY: "Scorpion, Part I" Appearances *DS9: "Indiscretion" *DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow" *DS9: "By Inferno's Light" *DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part" *DS9: "Penumbra" *DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" *DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind" *DS9: "What You Leave Behind"